Normally
by Bestbuds55
Summary: At a world meeting, Russia glances over and see's someone just waiting for his trun to speak with a smile on his face. He thinks it pisses him off, but is that really the case?


Authors note- hey everyone, I'm back again! I worked really hard on this one-shot, so I hope you like it, and review please; it's what gives me the will to live.

Warning- I don't own any of the characters from Hetalia and also, this is yaoi so if you no like-y, you no read-y. It's really just that simple.

It was yet another world meeting and as usual, it was so boring that more then half of the countries were sleeping through it. The other half of course, were fighting over something that probably didn't have anything to do with what they were going over. Russia scanned the room, looking through every single country. Sleeping, fighting, ready to fight, he did a double take when he noticed that someone actually sat across from him.

The other country was total oblivious to the man staring (or glaring) at him. In fact, it seemed that he wasn't really aware o the fighting that was happening just three feet to the left of him either. He was just sitting there with a smile on his face, blissfully waiting his turn.

Blinking fast, Russia noticed that the other country disappeared from his sight for a few seconds before reappearing. 'Who is this guy anyway? It sort of pisses me off that he looks so much like that loud mouthed idiot.' Russia thought as he t\turned back and forth from America and the unknown country.

Russia was slightly pissed that someone other than America could make him think of just how much he hated America. "Hey you, why don't you just speak up, if you really want to say something. No one is ever going to let you speak unless you give them a reason to." He spoke, in hopes to wipe the innocent smile off of the other countries face.

The country across from him looked somewhat surprised that he had been spoken to. As he opened his mouth to speak; America stood up and declared that it was time for a 15 minute recess to take place.

As the other country's all filed out of the room Russia remained in his seat; waiting for an answer. He didn't like not being answered when he talked to someone; weather or not he had asked them a question. The other country started to shake violently under his glare and a few tears even came tumbling down from his eyes. "I-I'm sorry!" Was all the terrified country managed to say before running out of the room.

That shocked Russia, even if it was just a little bit. All he had done was make one simple statement and he had run away out of fear. Sure, he knew he was scary but it was definetly weird to have someone run away in tears, when all he did was talk to him, 'That pisses me off.' He concluded as he pushed his chair back and stood up.

There was still 10 minutes left before the meeting started again and while he didn't usually go and talk to anyone at these meetings, he wanted to know who exactly the scared blond was. When leaving the meeting room, he immediately spotted and Germany. Italy was clinging off of him and talking about some kind of pasta dish, while Germany was desperately trying to get him to let go.

As he walked over, the two tensed up. Paying that no attention (he didn't really care anyway) he decided to ask Germany the question that he was dying to know the answer to. "There is a country who looks like America, he has blond hair and where's glasses. He was just at the meeting; tell me who he is?" And I won't kill you is what he was going to add on, but decided that probably wouldn't have got him an answer.

Germany ground his teeth down deep in thought, trying to think of a country that looked like America. Everyone had been present at the meeting and blond hair wasn't much of a clue; most everyone was blond. He bit his lip deep in thought, not that he was scared of Russia of anything, but that dark evil cloud looming over him, told him to answer the question right or something very bad was going to happen. Glasses; glasses was a much better hint then blond hair. Not many people at the meeting had been wearing glasses. He gasped it must be..."Canada. America and Canada are twin."

Russia simply nodded before heading back to the conference room; everyone was starting to go back in now. When Canada got back, he would try and talk to him again. Besides, this meeting was far too boring and he was in need of a source of entertainment. As he took his eat once more; (No one dared to sit there because Russia always liked to sit in the same spot) and thought about how Canada had cried. Normally, he didn't care if people cried or even wet themselves because he was talking to them. For some reason though, those few tears had really pissed him off.

The meeting started up all over again, countries were sleeping or fighting. This time though, there was no sign of Canada at all. To make matters worse, no one even cared or noticed that the timid country wasn't there. Russia found himself frowning, Canada had been happily waiting for a chance to speak but the others didn't even know that he existed. This meeting was pissing him of more and more. If Canada was really America's twin brother then why didn't he care that Canada wasn't here?

Abruptly, Russia stood up causing every country (that was awake) to stare at him. Normally through these meetings he would just drink vodka and watch the others fight, but today his bottle of vodka remained untouched. He had been to bury thinking about Canada to even drink.

Angrily, he walked out of the room leaving a shocked audience behind. He was going to find that Canada and give him a piece of his mind. No one should be able to occupy his mind so much that he forgot to enjoy his vodka.

An image of that tear running down Canada's cheek once again invaded his mind. He definitely didn't want to see him cry ever again. Those made Russia stop completely dead in his tracts. When had he gone from being angry to caring about someone else's emotions? This was all so confusing.

Shaking his head, Russia continued walking through the empty halls, searching for the blond one who was missing. He didn't have any clue to where Canada had gone, but he wasn't going to give up until he found him. The light was on in the bathroom at the end of the hall and it made him speed up his walk a little bit. Russia wasn't sure why but he really wanted to see Canada smile again.

He opened the door and his heart pounded, but not in a good way. Canada was there, right in front of the mirror and he had big tears pouring down from his eye's. It made his heart sink, ha didn't want to see him cry.

Unable to resist the urge, Russia snuck up behind Canada and hugged him. This made Canada flinch but at least he stopped crying. That made Russia's aching heart feel a little bit better, but when the smaller country started shaking he let not wanting to scare him even farther. "Please do not be scared, I will not hurt you, that I promise my little sunflower." He found himself promising.

Never before had another person made him feel this way. Canada gave him yet another shock by turn around and placing a shy kiss on his lips. Then, Canada leaned up to his ear and whispered timidly; "Sorry about running away but I was afraid you were staring at you during meetings."

Russia felt his eye's go large; then all this time Canada had been thinking about him? Just how long had he sat there wanting Russia to look back at him? It didn't matter now though, because he had his full attention now. Russia pulled Canada into another kiss. Then another and another after that.

Soon the kisses went from sweet and innocent to hot and desperate. When Canada moaned; Russia thought he was going to cum from the sweet sound. "You're mine." He growled before possessively biting down on his partners neck, hard enough to leave a mark but not draw blood.

Canada let out a gasp as Russia groped his ass and lightly pushed him forward so that their hardening members would rub. When they did, Russia grunted; even with two pairs of pants between them, it still felt undeniably good. 'It would be better with even less clothes on though.' He thought before ridding Canada of his shirt.

Canada's skin was creamy pale, almost china doll white and his nipples were noticeably pink buds. Pushing Canada upwards, he guided him to sit on the sink. A blush was clear across Canada's face as Russia decided to rub his nipples. It didn't help with Russia's sanity when Canada opened his legs and slid a finger down to tease where his hole would be if it weren't clothed.

Russia's breath became much harsher as he striped his new found lover of his pants and boxers in one swoop. He didn't stop there either, grabbing a good amount of soap from the dispenser which hung on the wall; he proceeded to push a finger in the tightness which was Canada.

Russia watched as Canada threw his head back and moaned at the intrusion. Two shaking hands came forward and grabbing onto Russia's scarf; "You still have to many clothes on." He all but groaned out.

An evil glint possessed Russia's eyes as he said; "I seem to be busy right now." To make his point he gave a harsh thrust with the finger that was stretching the other. "You will have to do it for me." Not even giving Canada a chance to rely, he leaned forward and bit down on his hard nipple.

Russia felt like giggling like a small child would when he saw Canada shake with pleaser. As much as he liked to tease; Russia knew that Canada was right. His member was straining in his pants so much that it was beginning to hurt.

Much to his delight, Canada gripped his coat; undoing buttons so that he could push it off. Of course weather he agreed with him or not; he wasn't going to make it easy for the smaller country. He pushed a second finger into that warm tightness and started a fast thrusting pattern. It made him happy that Canada was still able to get his cost off while just about screaming his name.

Canada must have decided that taking the rest of Russia's clothes off was too much work because instead he opened his naked legs and whimpered; "Please make me ours?"

That was really all the encouragement that he needed. Russia pushed his fingers out of Canada, unbuttoned his pants, pulled out his member and coated it with soap from the dispenser, before thrusting as far as he could into the smaller country.

Canada arched his back so far back that his head ended up hitting the mirror behind them. Normally that would have hurt a lot, but all he could feel at that moment was the huge cock inside of him. Canada bit his lip, he hadn't thought it was humanly possible for someone to be that _**big**_. He spread his legs a little bit further apart, trying to accommodate his partners large size.

Russia waited, (even though it took everything in his power not to just start moving) until Canada nodded at him. Even then, he started slowly; not wanting to hurt him. The last small shards of his restraint melted away when Canada leaned forward and bit down on his ear, before sweetly whimpering; "Now I'm yours."

He slammed into his lover, hard enough to shake the sink. It felt so good and Russia knew he definitely wasn't going to last much longer, so he reached down and pumped Canada's member. That was all it took for Canada to throw his head back and scream his name. Russia; of course didn't take much longer after Canada tensed up. As he thrusted in once more to the hilt and filled him with his essence.

After a few minutes of riding out the pleasure, Russia pulled out and lifted Canada off of the sink; to sit on his lap as he sat down. He happily nuzzled his face into Canada's hair before stating with a smile; "I guess that these meetings won't be so boring anymore." Canada didn't answer him but had apparently fallen to sleep. Normally that would greatly piss him off, but this wasn't exactly a normal situation. This was him being with his lover.


End file.
